pixarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cars
Cars ist ein Animationsfilm von Pixar, welcher am 7. September 2006 in die Deutschen Kinos kam. Für John Lasseter, der Regisseur, war dies einer seiner ersten Filme nach Toy Story 2. In diesem Universum an Charakteren sind alle entweder Autos, Flugzeuge oder andere Fahrzeuge. Menschen existieren nicht und die Autos nehmen die Rolle des Menschen ein. Fünf Jahre später am 28. Juli 2011 erschien der zweite Teil von Cars und Planes am 29. August 2013. Inhaltsangabe Nachdem es beim letzten Rennen um den „Piston Cup“ ein dreifaches Unentschieden gab, musste Lightning McQueen, ein sprechendes NASCAR-Auto (ist laut Mister „John Gunnell“ ein Trans Am gesprochen von Owen Wilson), zu einem Entscheidungsrennen nach Los Angeles, wo er auf seine zwei Konkurrenten The King (Ein 1970 Plymouth Superbird gesprochen von Richard Petty) und Chick Hicks (Ein 1987 Buick Grand National gesprochen von Michael Keaton) treffen wird. Da er als Erstes an Ort und Stelle sein möchte, drängt er seinen Transport-Truck die ganze Nacht durch zu fahren. Dieser schläft jedoch ein und macht unversehens die Luke auf, sodass McQueen von der Straße abkommt und auf der Route 66 sich verirrt und in einem Ort "Radiator Springs" auftaucht und die Straße vor Orientierungslosigkeit zerstört. Er wird dazu verurteilt, sie zu reparieren. Während er damit beschäftigt ist, mit Bessie (der Teermaschiene) "auszugehen", freundet er sich mit Hook (im Original: Mater), dem Abschleppwagen (Larry the Cable Guy), an und verliebt sich in Sally Carrera (2002 Porsche 911 Carrera - Bonnie Hunt). Sie erklärt ihm, wie lebendig Radiator Springs früher einmal war, was durch eine neue Interstate jedoch unterbunden wurde und sich die Autos keine Zeit mehr nehmen können, die längere Route einzuschlagen. Sie selbst war früher einmal eine angesehene Anwältin ais Los Angeles, flüchtete jedoch vorm Grpßstadtleben und ließ sich im Dorf wegen der atemberaubenden landschaft nieder. Es kommt jedoch zum Konflikt mit Doc Hudson (1951 Hudson Hornet - Paul Newman), der früher selbst ein berühmter Rennwagen war. Nach einem schweren Unfall wurde er von seinem Rennstall nicht mehr akzeptiert, weshalb er Rennwagen wie Lightning zuerst mit Verachtung betrachtet. Als die Straße fertig ist, hat sich Lightning mit allen Bewohnern des Dorfes angefreundet und möchte eigentlich nicht mehr weg. Die Medien und sein Rennteam finden ihn aber wieder, da Doc Hudson sie angerufen hat, und holen ihn zu dem großen Rennen ab. Während des Rennens ist Lightning zuerst unkonzentriert und liegt weit hinten, da er immer wieder an Radiator Springs und an Sally zurückdenkt. Plötzlich stellt er aber fest, dass seine Freunde mit an der Box und ihm zur Seite stehen. Mit dieser Unterstützung geht er in Führung und ist nah dran zu gewinnen, als sein Konkurrent The King, für den dies das letzte Rennen vor dem Ruhestand ist, aus dem Rennen geworfen wird. Statt den schon sicheren Sieg für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen, hält Lightning an und schiebt den stark beschädigten King über die Ziellinie mit einem "aktiven Windschatten" , damit er sein letztes Rennen beenden kann. So verliert er zwar den Piston Cup, gewinnt jedoch den Respekt aller anderen Autos und verhindert, dass den King dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie dereinst Doc Hudson. Chick Hicks jedoch, der nun die Rolle des überheblichen Lightning McQueen eingenommen hat, feiert seinen Triumpf über den Piston Cop, wird jedoch von allen Autos missachtet. Nachdem Lightning sein neues Rennhauptquartier in Radiator Springs eröffnet hat, wird auch der Ort wieder bekannt und beliebt. Zudem eröffnet McQueen zusammen mit Sally das früher sehr beliebte Auto-Hotel „Wheel Well“ wieder und trainiert mit Doc Hudson weiterhin. Charaktere Ylber Kurtalici Ylber ist ein Schüler der Sozialbetrugsschule Nagold in Tirana. McQueens Team *Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen ist laut seinem Motto die Geschwindigkeit selbst ("Speed. I am speed."). Er ist zwar ein talentierter und auch kluger Rennfahrer, doch er ist sehr überheblich, hochmütig und hat nur die Rennen in seinem Kopf. Das Wort "Freundschaft" oder "Freund" kennt er dabei nicht, sondern wird von seinem Manager durch die Medienkult geleitet. Ein besonderes Interesse hat McQueen an Dinoco, einem angesehenem Sponsoren und mit einer sturen Art und Weise versucht er vor Chick Hicks den Vertrag zu bekommen. Sein Charakter ändert sich jedoch, als er in Radiator Springs die Straße reparieren muss und lernt, was Freundschaft bedeutet, einander zu vertrauen, was Teamarbeit bedeutet und es auch etwas anderes gibt, als immer nur Rennen zu fahren und im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Gelegentlich wird McQueen von Sally "Sticker" bezeichnet, wegen seiner falschen Lichter, die er für den "Blitz" anwirft. *Mack Mack ist ein 1980er Mack Superliner LKW mit dem Kennzeichen "RUSTEZ3" und Lightning McQueens bester Freund und Transporter. Dabei ist er ein sehr geduldiger, humorvoller Truck. Er kann McQueen nie böse sein und gibt oft nach und sorgt besonders für McQueens Sicherheit vor lästigen Paparazzis. *McQueens Boxencrew (ist nur am anfang des Filmes vorhanden, die jedoch ihren Job schmeißen, da sie McQueens hochmütigen Charakter nicht ausstehen können) *Harv'' (McQueens Manager und Agent, der nur über das Telefon erreichbar ist)'' *Rusty und Dusty Rust-Eze (Sponsoren von McQueen) Bewohner von Radiator Springs *Mater/Hook Hook ist ein rostiger Abschleppwagen (1956 Chevy Pickup Truck) und hat einen typischen texanischen Slang in seiner Stimme. Dabei ist er der beste selbsternannte Rückwärtsfahrer und erklärt dies mit seiner eigenen Philosophie ("Ich muss nicht sehen, wo ich hinfahre, ich muss nur wissen, wo ich gerade war."), die später McQueen von ihm abschaut. Hook ist ein freudlicher, treuer Kumpane und McQueens bester Freund, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche schaut und nicht ganz so schnell was verarbeitet. *Doc Hudson Doc Hudson oder auch nur Doc genannt ist ein Hudson Hornet Modell und der Arzt im kleinen Örtchen Radiator Springs. Er ließ sich nach seinen drei Piston Cups in drei darauffolgenden Jahren und einer Niederlage mit Unfall, nachdem seine Sponsoren ihn liegengelassen hatten, in dem Ort nieder und versuchte die Rennszene zu vergessen. McQueen, der jedoch seine Vergangenheit wieder aufdeckte, war für Doc ein Dorn im Auge, da er meinte McQueen "sei genauso wie alle anderen". Nachher ändert er seine Meinung, als er sieht, dass McQueen The King abschleppt und auf seinen Sieg verzichtet. In seinem Charakter ist Doc zunächst sehr ranzig, mürrisch und macht einen sehr müden Eindruck, kann jedoch sehr schnell auch sauer werden. Von Vorurteilen lässt er sich sehr schnell beeinflussen, hat jedoch auch ein gutes Herz und seine Erfahrung als Rennfahrer machen ihn sehr weise. *Sally Carrera Sally Carrera ist ein königsblauer 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera und war eine erfolgreiche Anwältin in Los Angeles, die jedoch aus dem Stadtleben flüchten wollte, in Radiator Springs unterkam und sich in die Landschaft verliebte und somit im Ort verweilte. Sie bezeichnet McQueen als "Sticker" und ziehtz ihn damit auf, verliebt sich jedoch in ihn und baut zusammen mit ihm wieder ein altes Motel und Restaurant auf. Als Anwältin weiß sie, wie man gut argumentiert und männliche Autos um den Finger wickelt, jedoch hat sie eine Schwäche wenn es darum geht Komplimente anzunehmen. Wie fast alle anderen aus Radiator Springs ist sie nett und freundlich und versucht das Beste für das Dorf. *Sheriff Sheriff ist ein 1949 Mercury Club Coupe Polizeiwagen mit dem Kennzeichen 001 und trotz seines hohen Alters noch ein Flitzer auf den Straßen, der bisher jeden geschnappt hat, der es auch nur wagte, in seinem Dorf zu schnell zu fahren. Genauso wie Doc Hudson nahm er zunächst Abstand von McQueen und hielt nichts von dem Rennwagen, bis McQueen die Straße fertig geteert hat. *Flo Flo ist die Eigentümerin von Radiator Springs "Flo's V-8 Café" und ist mit Ramone verheiratet. Ihr Nummernschild lautet SHOGRL, eine Anspielung auf den Begriff "Showgirl". Genauso wie Ramone vertritt sie das Motto "Low and Slow". *Ramone Ramone ist ein 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider ist der Lackierer der Stadt mit dem Kennzeichen L0WNSL0 ("Low and Slow" engl. Tief und Langsam; sein Motto) und mit Flo verheiratet. Im Film wechselt er oft seine Farbe, um seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Er vertritt dabei sein Motto, spricht genauso langsam und sehr angenehm ruhig und ist nicht so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen. Genauso wie Guido spricht er in der dritten Person von sich selbst. *Luigi Luigi, der oftmals in dritter Person und mit einem italienischem Akzent redet, ist ein gelber 1959 Fiat 500 und ein Ferrarifan und verfolgt die Rennen dieser Wunderschlitten. Zusammen mit Guido betreibt er einen Reifenladen namens "Casa Della Tires" (ital. Haus der Reifen) und hat einen schiefen Turm vor seinem Haus gebaut, was eine Anspielung auf den schiefen Turm von Pisa sein soll. Am Anfang mag er McQueen nicht, da er kein Ferrari ist, doch der Rennwagen holt sich den nötigen Respekt, als er die Straße fertig geteert hat und Luigi meint, dass der Asfalt genauso weich wäre, wie der einer Rennstrecke. *Guido Guido (ital. fahren), der fast ausschließlich nur italienisch spricht, ist ein kleiner blauer Gabelstapler, der in Luigis Casa Della Tires arbeitet und dabei den schnellsten Boxenstop und Reifenwechsel erledigen kann. Genauso wie Luigi ist er ein Ferrarifan und der beste Freund von dem gelben Auto. *Fillmore Fillmore ist ein VW T1 Typ 2 Kleinbus der späten 1950er/frühen 1960er Jahre Oldtimer mit dem Kennzeichen 51237 (Verweis auf den 12. Mai 1937, dem Geburtstag von George Carlin) und ein steriotypischer Hippie, der auf Rock aus den 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren steht und in seiner Stimme ziemlich langsam spricht und oftmals die Worte "Chill mal" benutzt. Er besitzt einen Biokraftstoff-Shop (Fillmore's Organic Fuel) und verabscheut normales Öl. Er und Sarge haben sich zwar oft in den Haaren wegen der unterschiedlichen Interessen und Fillmores Charakter ("Ey schau mal...jedes dritte Blinken der Ampel ist langsamer..." - "Die Sechziger haben dir wohl nicht gut getan was?!"), sind trotzdem aber beste Freunde. *Sarge Sarge ist ein Willys MB und ein Veteran mit militärischem grünen Anstrich mit der Kennung 41WW2 (1941 World War II; Anfang des zweiten Weltkrieges, bei dem die USA beitrat). Sarge betreibt ein Ersatzteillager mit alten Waffen aus seiner Zeit und bildet am Ende des Filmes Autos mit Allradantrieb und Geländewagen aus. *Lizzie Lizzie ist ein Ford Model T und die Witwe des Gründers von Radiator Springs, Stanley, und die Besitzerin eines Souvenir- und Zubehör-Shops (Radiator Springs Curios). Ihr Nummernschild MT23, ist ein Verweis auf ihr Modell und Baujahr. Sie ist etwas vergreist, und hat ein Auge auf Lightning McQueen und leidet ein wenig an Alsheimer. *Red Red ist ein 1960 Seagrave Feuerwehrfahrzeug und ein sehr schüchterner Geselle, der seine Blumen über alles liebt und sehr emotional reagieren kann, jedoch auch die nötige Strenge zeigt, wenn Gefahr für seine Freunde droht. Red hasst zunächst McQueen, da er seine Blumen zerstört hat und versteckt sich in seinem Haus. *Stanley Stanley ist Lizzies verstorbener Ehemann und war der Gründer von Radiator Springs. Eine Statue von Stanley steht vor dem Rathaus, die obwohl sie vom Sockel gebrochen ist und von Lightning McQueen durch die Straßen geschleift wurde, blieb sie unbeschädigt. Lizzie spricht oft mit der Statur. *Frank (Ein Mähdrescher, der den Bullen auf der Herde symbolisieren soll und ziemlich agressiv ist) Rennfahrer *The King Strip „The King“ Weathers ist ein Dinoco Blue Veteran-Rennwagen und basiert auf einen 1970 Plymouth Superbird. Er selbst steht kurz vor der Rente und für ihn ist dies sein letztes Rennen und hat eine Familie mit einem Sohn. Sein Vater, ein Sponsor, ist ebenfalls in der Rennbrance vertreten und unterstützt "The King". The King scheint sehr gelassen, ruhig zu sein, zeigt jedoch Kampfgeist im Rennen. *Chick Hicks Chick Hicks, ein General Motors G Auto und der Antragonist des Films, der versucht The King und Lighning McQueen im Rennen zu schlagen, um den Piston Cup für sich zu gewinnen. Genauso wie Chick ist seine Boxencrew gemein und hinterhältig und tragen genauso schwarze, angeklebte Bärte wie Chick. Mit fiesen Mitteln versucht Chick Hicks an sein Ziel zu kommen, stiehlt McQueens Moto und nennt sich selbst "den Donner". Des Weiteren versucht er auch einen Verrag mit Dinoco zu bekommen. Er selbst ist das Bild, wie McQueen hätte werden können. *Mario Andretti Sonstige *Jerry Recycled Batteries (Ein ranziger Truck, bei dem McQueen zunächst glaubte, es sei Mack) *Lynda Weathers (Ist die Frau von The King und ein Chrysler Town & Country Kombi) *Tex Dinoco (Ist ein goldener 1975 Cadillac Coupe de Ville und Besitzer von Dinoco) *Delinquent Road Hazards (Hochgetunte Autos zu denen DJ, Boost, Wingo und Snot Rod gehören; am Ende des Films werden sie von Sheriff eingesperrt) *Albert Hinkey (McQueens größter Fan) *Mia & Tia (kreischende Showgirls, die immer den besten Rennfahrer lieben) *Rotor Turbowsky (ist ein Dinoco Transporthubschrauber, eine Bell 430 und tritt auf, als McQueen sein Versprechen mit Hook einlöst, dass er einmal mit einem Hubschrauber fliegen könnte) *Bessie (Ein Asphaltstreumakadam mit dem McQueen die Straße wieder herrichtet) *Junior (Ist der Sohn von The King und ein NASCAR Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS) *Kori Turbowitz (Reporterin) *Käfer (VW-Käfer, die kleine Fliegen repräsentieren sollen) *Bob Cutlass & Darrell Cartrip (Moderatoren des Piston Cups) Hintergründe en:Cars es:Cars fr:Cars : Quatre Roues he:מכוניות it:Cars - Motori ruggenti ja:カーズ (映画) nl:Cars pl:Auta pt:Carros pt-br:Carros ru:Тачки Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Cars